


Sam's Music Taste is Ruined Forever

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Stucky Shorts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had finally gotten Steve to agree to go and see The Howling Commandos with him. Oh how he would regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Music Taste is Ruined Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly based off a post I saw on tumblr but I tweaked it a tad.

Sam had been begging for weeks for Steve to come and see The Howling Commandos with him, well not exactly begging, he wouldn’t admit to that, but more like dignified whining. Steve had finally caved when Sam had told him that the gig was close by in Brooklyn. He didn’t understand why Steve was so indifferent about them, he usually took all Sam’s music recommendations seriously and told him exactly what he thought about them but with the Howling Commandos he just laughed and didn’t say anything else about them.

They had been Sam’s favourite band since he had first heard the song ‘End of the line’, it wasn’t like most sappy love songs he had heard, it had feeling and a passion Sam wished someone would have for him in the future. The topics of the songs seemed to speak to him so when he got tickets to see them he had to drag Steve along so that he would finally understand.

When they got there they were let straight in by the doormen which Sam thought was weird but didn’t question it as he was too excited to see them and now they could get closer to the stage. Steve laughed at Sam’s enthusiasm and followed when he pretty much ran to the front like a typical teenage fan.

“C’mon man, get up front!” Sam shouted to where Steve hung back.

“I don’t wanna get in people’s way.” Steve shouted back which Sam could understand, him being over 6ft and all that.

“Don’t leave me here alone, c’mon. They won’t care!” Sam begged.

“Alright.” Steve relented and walked over to the front. “But if someone asks me to move I’m gonna go back to where I was.”

“It’s bringing me down, you being all unimpressed with everything. At least pretend to be excited for me.” Sam said when he saw Steve blankly looking around.

“I guess their music isn’t too bad.” Steve said with a small smirk on his face.

“Exactly!” Sam almost shouted, he had finally gotten Steve’s opinion on them.

“The lead singer isn’t much of a looker though.” Steve added.

“Don’t say that too loud around all these girls with pictures of him on their t-shirts.” Sam said scanning the audience and seeing at least 5 t-shirts.

“I don’t get the Bucky hype. Seems like a bit of a punk.” Steve smiled almost fondly.

“Well you don’t have to get the hype as long as you get the lyrics. Cos man, they’re deep.” Sam said thinking about his favourite songs.

“Why which is your favourite song?” Steve asked with genuine curiosity in his eyes.

 “Gotta be the first one I heard ‘End of the Line’, it’s got some meaning. Like listening to it is following his story with whoever he’s singing about.” Sam said and he noticed Steve doing a small little smile that he had only seen him do when he’s on the phone occasionally.

“I guess it’s alright.” Steve drawled like he was just saying it to annoy Sam.

“I know you’re messing with me so I’m gonna let it go but after we see it sang live I know you’re gonna understand.”

“Whatever you say.”

Sam was about to argue that it would but the supporting act were starting so he decided to leave it until they had actually seen it. The supporting act were terrible and after the second song of their six song set, they were kicked off the stage. Sam could honestly say he would not be listening to HYDRA again.

It didn’t take long until the Howling Commandos were all set up and ready to go. Sam could feel the excitement eradiating from the packed room, the excitement that he knew he was contributing to. He looked over to Steve and he just seemed indifferent again which Sam hoped would change later on into the night.

The room went dark which signified that they were about to come on stage. The screaming of fans got louder as the odd silhouette ran across the stage and then all screamed at once when the lights came on and the music started straight away. They started off by playing ‘Star Spangled Lovers’ which was always one to get the crowd going.

After the song they did as they always did and introduced themselves. “Hey everyone, we’re the Howling Commandos which I guess you already knew. Today’s a special show, first of all we’re in my home town of Brooklyn and there’s a special someone in the crowd who is basically the muse for most of the songs. They’ve been with us since we were playing in my ma’s basement and still with us now. Tonight’s for you my muse.” Bucky finished and flashed a small smile in no particular direction to not give it away.

Sam watched as the crowd frantically searched around, Sam also looked around a bit even though he knew there would be no way to tell who it was. Everyone’s attention was brought back to the band though when they started playing ‘Newspapers in your shoes’. When Sam turned to Steve he could swear he saw him singing along.

They played the rest of their set and then walked off stage. Everyone knew this was when they all screamed for an encore and the band came back out and sang one last song. Sam hoped that they sang the one song he had been hoping for all night.

When they came back out and the familiar tune started playing Sam couldn’t be happier. He looked over to Steve and smiled as he knew Steve would love it.

After the song had finished Sam turned to Steve who was desperately trying to not look Sam in the eye. Sam smiled knowing he must have been feeling it after that song, he must now understand. Even he had gotten a little teary eyed.

After the crowd had died down a little Sam attempted to talk to Steve but was interrupted with someone coming over to them that he didn’t recognise. She had band merchandise on and but didn’t seem like a typical fan.

“Mr Barnes would like to bring you both back stage.” She said with an English accent.

“You sure he meant us?” Sam asked, not understanding why the lead singer of the Howling Commandos would want them back stage.

“I am sure Mr Wilson.” She confirmed with a small mischievous smile which Steve had mirrored.

“How do you know my…” Sam trailed off before Steve grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him along after where the woman was walking. “Is this actually happening?” Sam whispered to Steve as the room where all the artist were was in sight.

“Are you going to be able to talk?” Steve asked with a small laugh.

“I’m not some typical fan girl Steve.” Sam defended himself.

“Yes you are.” Steve shot back.

“Maybe a little bit.” Sam mumbled.

They walked into the room and the band got up from their couch and walked over to greet them. Bucky had a big grin on his face as he got closer. Sam still didn’t really believe what was happening and didn’t know how to react when they were stood in front of them.

“What did you think?” Bucky asked, mostly directed at Steve which Sam couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at considering that Steve didn’t even really like them.

“Not that terrible.” Steve said back and shrugged.

“You lil’ punk.” Bucky gasped and put his arm around Steve which further confused Sam.

“Seriously though. What did you think Stevie?” Bucky said and turned to face Steve.

“It was great, Buck. As usual.” Steve relented and Bucky gave a genuine smile.

“What in the hell is going on?” Sam finally asked.

“Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce you to by boyfriend Bucky.” Steve said nonchalantly.

“Fiancé.” Bucky corrected and placed a kiss on Steve's lips.

“Yeah fiancé.” Steve repeated with a fond smile. “Sam Wilson. Bucky Barnes.” Steve introduced and Bucky held out his hand which Sam shook.

“Wait a second. So you pretending you didn’t really care about the band was an act?”

“Pretty much.” Steve shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked.

“I was going to but then Buck wanted to shock you when I told him that they were your favourite band. So we came up with the plan.” Steve explained.

“And I thought you were devious.” Sam shook his head, still not believing what was happening.

“Who do you think brought you the devious side?” Bucky asked, a grin still plastered on his face.

“So all those songs are about you?!” Sam shouts. “Oh my God you have ruined by favourite band for me now. I won’t listen to Star Spangled Lovers ever again. I hate you.” Sam groaned.

“Oops.” Steve says as if he is enjoying how much this has ruined Sam’s music taste.

“Nah man, I’m gonna get serious now. I’m glad you have this, if what he is singing is about you, you got it good.” Sam admitted, “But I better be your best man.”

“Of course! and thanks Sam” Steve agreed.

“Good. Now you got anymore revelations? Is your dad Marvin Gaye?” Sam joked.

“Nope, you’re fine to listen to him.” Steve laughed.

“Thank God for that.”


End file.
